totalna_porazka_fanonyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Nowa miłość/Ja go znam!
Fabuła Zapowiadał się dzień jak codzień. Wstałam zrobiłam śniadanie, ubrałam się, poszłam do pracy... Dzień jak codzień, ale tym razem zdarzyło sie coś dziwnego. Kiedy mijałam mój ulubiony butik zauważyłam znajomego chłopaka. Miałam wrażenie, że go znam. On spojrzał sie na mnie i mi pomachał. Nie wiedziałam co robić, a więc zrobiłam to samo i jakby nigdy nic poszłam do pracy. Kiedy zasiadłam przed biurkiem nie mogłam się na niczym skupić; cały czas myślałam o tym chłopaku. Te jego czrne oczy i zielone oczy wydawały się strasznie znajome. Tak jakbym je już znała. Za chwilę się otrząsnęłam, bo podeszła do mnie Heather. Nie dość, że musiałam ją znosić w programie to jeszcze w pracy. Zaczęła coś gadać o tym, że się nie skupiam i powinnam zostać wyrzucona. Myślę, że poprostu mi zazdrościła, że byłam na wyżższym stanowisku i więcej zarabiałam. Zupełnie ją zignorowałam i zajęłam się pracą. Jednak cały czas nie dawał mi spokoju ten chłopak. Cały czas pokazywał mi się przed oczemi. Zaczęłam coraz więcej kojarzyć, ale nie przypomniałam sobie zbyt dużo. Podczas przerwy na kawę podeszłam do Beth. Opowiedział jej o tym wszystkim. Ona jak zwykle uśmiechnęła się do mnie, jakby uważała mnie za idiotkę i powiedziała; "Na prawdę go nie pamiętasz?". Wzruszyłam tylko ramionami, bo zrobiło mi się trochę głupio. Ona zkojarzyła go tylko po krótkim opisie, a ja zobaczyłam go na własne oczy. Miałam nadzieję, że zaraz mi wyjaśni, ale podzeszła nasza wściekła jak zawsze szefowa i kazała nam wracać do pracy, a to że pracujemy na zupełnie innych stanowiskach zupełnie uniemożliwiało mi poznanie prawdy. Postanowiłam, że zapomnę o tym wszystkim i skupię się na pracy, bo nie mam ochoty zostać zwolnioną. Kiedy wracałam do domu w mojej głowie jak zawsze była pustka. Pewnie było by tak cały czas, aż ten chłopak nie podszedł do mnie i nie powiedział "Cześć Lindsay. Kawał czasu się nie widzieliśmy! Co u Ciebie?" Kurcze, nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Stałam tylko i się na niego ptarzyłam. Próbowałam skojarzyć zkąt go znam i zkąt on zna mnie. "Czy my się znamy?" Zapytałam. On wydawał się dziwnie zmieszany, tak jakbym go zaskoczyła. Odpowiedział "Na prawdę mnie nie pamiętasz?" Pokręciłam głową, a on powiedział "To ja-Trent!". I od razu wszystko mi sie przypomniało. Przecież byliśmy przyjaciółmi, a nawet bardzo dobrymi. Trochę mi się nawet podobał, ale nie byłam w nim nigdy zakochana. "O, już pamiętam!" odpowiedziałam mu. "Widzę, że nie długo będziesz mężatką" Skąt on wiedział, że za tydzień wychodzę za Tylera. Na szczęście połapałam się, że on poprostu zauważył pierścionek zaręczynowy na mojej ręce. Zaśmiałam się i potwierdziłam to. "A co u Ciebie?" Zapytałam; "Wróciłeś do Gwen?". On nagle posmutniał i powiedział "Niestety nie. Ona ułożyła sobie życie z kimś innym". Zrobiło mi się go trochę żal, bo bardzo dobrze pamiętam, że nie widział świata poza tą porąbaną gotką i bardzo cierpiał po zerwaniu. "Przykro mi" odpowiedziałam, a on uśmiechcnął się i powiedział "Niepotrzebnie. Widocznie nie byliśmy sobie pisani". Bardzo miło mi się z nim rozmawiało, ale musiałam wracać do domu, bo przygotowania do ślubu szły pełną parą, a ja nawet niewiedziałam w co ręce włożyć. "Bardzo miło mi się z tobą gada, ale muszę już iść. Spotkamy się jescze?" Zapytałam; "No pewnie" odpowiedział z uśmiechem na ustach "Tu masz mój numer. Zdzwoń".Dał mi karteczkę ze swoim numerem i odszedł. Wygląda na to, że znowu będziemy się przyjaźnić. Może nawet zostanie świadkiem na moim ślubie? Kto wie. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwa, że znowu będziemy przyjaciółmi, ale nie wiem jeszcze co przyniesie nowy dzień.... Kategoria:Opowiadania